Heretofore in some situations it has been desirable to mount solar panels, such as photovoltaic panels for the generation of electricity from sunlight, on poles which are resting on the earth or rooftops or the like, so as to fix the panels in an angular orientation relative to the pole which orientation generally points the operating surface of the panel in the direction of the sun.
Numerous support and bracket means have been employed for fixing the angularly oriented panel to the pole, but have suffered from a lack of lateral and angular stability so that over time and with exposure to the elements, the panel did not stay in its original position.